Christmas Love!
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: its two days before christmas! tomorrow there is a guardian party! what happens when Amu goes to the mall and buys gifts and leaves at night? Total Amuto!


Christmas Love

Aznpride: hello!!

Ikuto: Yo!

Amu: hi!

Aznpride: alright so this is going to be of course Amuto! An--

Ikuto: OH YEAH!

Aznpride:… okay… anyways so this is a one shot… I think… so.. Yeah… enjoy!

Amu: Aznpride does not own Shugo Chara!

Normal POV

Amu just got out of school, she was heading towards the mall to get Christmas presents for the guardians. Christmas was in two days! Which meant tomorrow was Christmas Eve, the guardians were having a party for this special occasion. But Amu had one slight problem.

"WHAT DO I GET THEM?!" she frantically screamed

Amu decided to get Yaya some ribbons for her hair and maybe a load of candy. Kukai a new soccer ball? Nagihiko a basketball? Rima gag books no doubt about it! But what about Tadase-Kun? She still had her little crush on him, but what to get him? Then she passed by a shop and saw a cute, very cute teddy bear. The bear had a king hat, a king cape thingy, and a scepter some what like tadase's platinum royal transformation one. She decided that this was a perfect gift! She bought it and headed out of the mall.

Amu's POV

When I got out of the mall it was dark, I'd say it was about maybe 7 or 8ish. I began walking towards home, then… I felt a hand cover my mouth and drag me towards who knows where! I screamed and kicked and tried to get away but I couldn't, that's when I thought 'what if I die? What is this person going to do to me? Will I ever get a kiss? Oh god help me!' that's when I felt it. I felt the person start to slide down my jean skirt and the leggings following!

"HMPLF!!" I tried to scream for help but it just came out as a muffle, god! I'm going to die!

The person kept sliding the skirt down till it was on my ankles, all that I was wearing on the bottom was my underwear and he began sliding it down too! Tears began to stream down my face, why?! Why is this happening to me?!

"HELMP! PLFEAF!" I cried out pleading for help, pleading for someone to save me! Then it was like god answered my plead, someone punched the guy straight in the face just as he was about to get my underwear down. I was scared, frightened, who saved me? I looked up to find azure eyes staring deeply into my tear filled eyes. IKUTO!?

"I-Ikuto?…" I asked scared and traumatized from what happened, he hugged me tight like he never wanted to let go, and my heart began to beat faster. Why? I thought I liked Tadase? He was warm… I cried on his shoulder and he seemed not to mind, I stopped crying and continued to hug him back.

"Amu… are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner…" he said, why was he sorry? He just saved me!

"Ikuto… why are you sorry? You just saved me! The thing is that you did come and I'm so very thankful for that! Thank you Ikuto…" I said into his ear, not to loud because I knew they were sensitive.

Ikutos POV

I was out of the mall, Utau dragged me along to go Christmas shopping with her. I managed to escape, as I walked out, I passed an alley way. I thought I heard someone screaming in there but I couldn't tell. I thought it was just my imagination so I continued forward. I was about 10 feet past the alley when I definitely heard someone screaming. It sounded like they were pleading for help… that voice… its to familiar… it sounds like… AMU! I ran back to the alley way and found a man with his hand over Amu's mouth and about to slide down her underwear, I blushed at the sight of Amu only in her underwear but I shook it off and punched the guy straight in the face. She was crying, who wouldn't be? Then she spoke…

"I-Ikuto?…" she sounded like she couldn't believe it was me, but I knew she was just to scared… to traumatized to act positive. I didn't respond, I just launched forward and hugged her, I let her cry on my shoulder I really didn't mind. I felt bad for not going back when I heard the first scream….

"Amu… are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner…" I said it with guilt, I really should have been here sooner.

"Ikuto… why are you sorry? You just saved me! The thing is that you did come and I'm so very thankful for that! Thank you Ikuto…" she whispered into my ear, she didn't say it to loudly though, she knows my ears are sensitive that's why. When she whispered into my ear I could feel myself going crazy inside…NO. I can't. She's to young! She doesn't understand me! But… how is that she does?

"Amu… I'll walk you home." I said, I wouldn't let anyone touch her ever again! No one… I won't let anyone hurt her. But why is she so special to me? She fixed her underwear and pulled up her leggings, she buttoned her skirt and we started walking. I noticed some bags in her hands so I offered to help her but she refused. We passed by a dark alley way… I saw her tense up, I placed an arm around her waist to make her feel more secure and safe. I felt her shoulders drop and she didn't seem as tense. When we got to her house she thanked me, when she was about to open the door her mom opened it and hugged her. I saw her tense, then after a while she relaxed.

"OH AMU-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHO IS THIS?!" her mom was frantic and pointed me, I guess she wasn't so used to the sight of a boy eh?

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I walked Amu home because she encountered some issues, I saved her and I hope that she'll feel alright, now if you excuse me Mrs. Hinamori I must bid you ado. Bye Amu, Merry Christmas." I said as nice as I could, I said bye to Amu, I saw her face ease from tense and scared to relaxed and calm when I gave her a smirk. I walked away and let my mind wonder things about Amu.

The next morning…

Normal POV

Amu got out of bed and changed into a white turtle neck (like the one in episode 12 when she saw ikuto playing his violin.), black socks that went up half way and black high heels that went up to her knees. She put on a black pee coat and grabbed the gifts. She was still scared of what happened to her last night, and she was even scared to walk to school.

"Amu-Chan!" her mother called

"w-what is it?" she replied still scared to talk

"That boy from yesterday is here! He says he'll walk you to school!" she explained

"I-Ikuto?" amu couldn't believe it! Ikuto? Why would ikuto come all the way just to walk her to school? She thought about this as she walked downstairs. She found Ikuto standing near the door.

"Hello, Amu-Chan" he said with a smirk

Amu nodded and grabbed her backpack, ikuto opened the door and they walked towards Seiyo Academy. Ikuto looked at Amu, her eyes were still filled with fear, and he felt worried.

"Amu… are you okay? You don't look to good." he asked worriedly

"…why do you care for me so much? Didn't you say that we were enemies?…" she was confused, if he was the enemy then why would he care about her so much?

"…I did say that…" he said ignoring the first question

"I-Ikuto… d-do you t-think you c-could… s-stay around with m-me? F-for some reason I feel s-safe around you… and o-only you…" she stuttered out, a blush plastered on her face. Ikuto smiled at her, she didn't see it because she was looking straight forward.

"Sure." he replied, she felt only safe with him so he might as well right? He was going to ditch school anyways.

"Thanks Ikuto…" she turned to him and hugged him, ikuto placed one hand on her back and one on top of her head. They continued to walk towards the school.

At school…

Ikutos POV

As I walked Amu inside of her school I saw everyone turn heads towards us, girls ogled over me screaming "you're so hot!" and "want to go out with me?!" I ignored it and stayed close to Amu. I saw boys look at her and scream "why him!? Date me!" I honestly felt a little anger inside of me… but why? I wrapped my arm around her waist and I felt her ease from all the tension. Then a girl came running up to me and hugged me, I saw Amu look at us, her eyes a bit wide… and in them were… anger? Guilt?… jealousy?… I immediately pushed the girl off of me and gave her a cold glare. I put my arm around Amu's waist again and continued walking with her. As we got to her classroom I sat in her seat and pulled her onto my lap.

"Hm… there's only one seat… I guess you'll just have to sit on my lap" I whispered teasingly in her ear. I saw her blush, but she didn't get off of my lap, instead she just sat there. I smirked and let her remain there, her small bottom rested on one of my legs. She stared out the window, I guess she always does this. I grabbed one of her hands and entangled my fingers with hers, she looked at me and I smirked at her; she blushed and I pointed towards the board telling her to listen in class. She rolled her eyes and I let out a small, quiet chuckle. When her class ended I picked her off my lap and put my arm on her shoulder as we walked out.

"Your classes are so boring!" I whined teasingly

She just nodded and I stared at her, she wasn't talking that much… why?

"Why don't you talk anymore? What? Cat got your tongue?" I smirked at the last question.

"It doesn't matter… its not like anyone needs to hear my voice anyways." she let the words flow out of her mouth. But oh she was wrong! I listened to her angelic voice flow and enter my head, her voice was sweet and beautiful. We were heading to lunch, when she got her lunch I insisted on eating outside. She followed and we sat under a tree (its not snowing, its just a bit cold). I saw her shiver so I took off my coat and placed it on her, she looked up at me.

"Aren't you cold?" I heard care in her voice, just the way I loved them. WAIT LOVE?!

"No, I'm fine, but you should be warm" I answered, she nodded again and began to eat her lunch.

"I'm tired!" I put my head on her knees and rested there (just like in episode 26! In the alley way!). Her crème skin was smooth and soft, she didn't seem to mind as much. She finished her lunch and let me rest on her legs. When the bell rang she woke me up and I followed her around school again.

After school… (Guardian party)

Normal POV

Amu and Ikuto walked towards the Royal Garden and stopped right in front of the doors. Ikutos face dropped of the sight of Amu and Tadase being together.

"Alright, you should be fine here, your friends are here right? I'll be going then" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. Then he felt someone grab his jacket from behind, he turned around to see Amu holding on to him.

"Wait. Don't go… please? Stay with me…" she looked down, ikuto looked at her, and he couldn't let her be sad now could he? Even if Tadase was there he'd have to do it for Amu. He nodded and walked inside with Amu.

"Hey Hinamori-Sa-- TSUKIYOMI IKUTO?!" Tadase shouted. Amu flinched, Ikuto noticed so he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Yo" he said while holding Amu close to him

"Eh?! Why are you holding onto Hinamori like that?" kukai asked suspiciously

"Shes my girlfriend." Ikuto teased

Amu just shook her head slightly.

"I'm keeping her company, she wanted me here so here I am." he sighed

"Hinamori-San is this true?" tadase asked

Amu nodded and placed her gifts under the tree. Ikuto sat in her seat and pulled her on to his lap again. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu laid back so she could rest her back against Ikutos chest. Tadase stared at them.

Tadases POV

Why is Hinamori-San sitting on that cat's lap!? Shes mine! I was going to tell her that I Amulet heart! (aznpride: you retard!) this is all that stupid cat's fault!

Normal POV

For the rest of the party everyone ate, sang, dance, laughed, and smiled. Except for Amu, she sat there and watched everyone have fun.

"Ikuto, aren't you hungry?" she asked

"No, you eat." he said bluntly

"I'm not hungry…" she said while staring at the floor

Ikuto eyed her suspiciously and turned her around so she was looking at him.

"Amu, what has gotten into you? Why are you like this? I'm here for you, I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you. I promise. I stayed with you so you'd be happy, but why are you still sad? Tell me Amu, Tell me why you are like this." he asked with a stern tone, he was serious.

Amu stared at him, into his eyes and replied "… I… I'm scared… for some reason I tense up when somebody touches me… but when you're here… I just… I feel safe… I'm sorry…" she looked down and tears began to form in her eyes.

Ikuto stared at her, he tried to find what was in her eyes, but for the first time he couldn't. he just stared at her, when he saw her tears he hugged her, he held her tight and didn't let go.

"Amu… its okay… its okay to be scared… what happened is very terrifying… I notice that when somebody touches you… I noticed that when I hug you or hold you, you don't tense… its okay Amu… I'm here for you." he whispered into her ear as she cried on his shoulder.

The guardians looked at the scene and suddenly there faces dropped to sadness. What had happened to there friend? Why was she sad? Then Rima cut into the scene.

"how about we do the presents now?" she said trying to ease the situation

The guardians nodded, Ikuto just held Amu and answered

"you guys do presents, I'm going to take Amu home. Her presents are in that bag" he said pointing to the bag with all their gifts inside. Ikuto picked Amu up and held her bridal style, he walked her home as she snuggled in his chest and fell asleep. When they arrived at Amu's home she was still asleep, ikuto knocked on the door and Amu's mom opened it.

"Tsukiyomi-San! What happened to Amu-Chan?!" she asked worriedly

"She's just asleep, may I ask where her room is so I can put her to bed?" he asked

"just up the stairs and it should be on your right" she said while staring at her daughter.

Ikuto nodded and went upstairs, when he got into Amu's room he placed her on her bed and brought the covers over her, once she was tucked in he began to walk away, but he soon felt a slight tug. He looked down at the bottom of his shirt and found that Amu was holding onto it. He picked Amu back up again and went downstairs.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hinamori but it seems your daughter is holding onto my shirt, I don't want to disturb her but may I sleep over the night instead?" he asked politely

Amu's mom just stared at him and nodded slightly "I trust that you will not do anything to my daughter, but if she is clinging onto you how can you sleep? On her bed on the side with her? I don't think my husband will like that" she chuckled slightly

"I won't do anything I promise, I just want your daughter to get as much sleep as possible so sleeping on her bed will be okay, I'll explain to her father if he shows up." he said with a smile

"alright then, thank you for your care Tsukiyomi-San!" she said cheerfully

Ikuto nodded once more and walked back up to Amu's room, he placed her on her bed and got in as well. He pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep with her.

The next morning… (CHRISTMAS!!)

Ikuto woke up and saw Amu facing him, she was so cute when she was sleeping. Ikuto thought things over… why did he seem so nice to her? Why was he like this? Then he figured it out… he was in love with her… in love with Amu. He saw her eyes open and he smiled, "Merry Christmas Amu" Amu stared back at him and let a smile form on her lips "Merry Christmas Ikuto." ikuto looked at her and said "now, where's my Christmas present?" he asked teasingly. Amu looked at him, her heart began to beat faster, why was she like this?! Why did he make her heart beat so fast? Was it… she loved him? Could it be?! Yes. Amu Hinamori fell in love with Ikuto. She stared at him. Ikuto looked at her a bit worried "Amu? Are you okay? What's wro--!!" ikuto was cut off. Ikuto felt soft lips on his, he looked down to see Amu kissing him.

Ikutos POV

The next thing I know I feel soft lips on mine! I look down to find Amu, her eyes are closed and a blush is spread across on her face. I don't waste time and put my arms around her, deepening the kiss. I slide my tongue against her bottom lip, she slowly opens her mouth and I let my tongue slide into her mouth. I roam her mouth and mark each part of it MINE and only MINE. I dance with her tongue and she slips her tongue in my mouth. She roams each part of it just as I did with hers. To make the kiss last longer I breathed through my nose, it seems she didn't have the same idea because she tried to break the kiss. I didn't let her though, I needed this! I wanted this! I wanted her kiss, her first kiss! I just found out that I love her, and I'm assuming she loves me too!

Amus POV

As he asked what was wrong I launched forward and put my lips against his, yes, I'm kissing him. I'm kissing the one I fell in love with, I feel his arms wrap around me and deepen the kiss. I feel something soft and wet slide against my bottom lip… his tongue. I open my mouth slowly and his tongue slides into my mouth, he roams my mouth seeming like hes marking it his territory. Our tongues dance with each other, I slide my tongue in his mouth and roam each part. I felt him breathe through his nose wanting to make the kiss last longer. But I however am trying to breathe through my mouth! I try to break the kiss but he holds me tight, my first kiss… with the one I found out I love, I'm guessing he wants to make this last. Then does that mean… he loves me too?

Normal POV

Ikuto finally let go of Amu so she could breathe, she was panting, and ikuto was breathing hard. Amu looked up at him with a blush on her face "t-that was y-your p-present…" she stuttered out.

Ikuto looked at her and smirked, then he spoke. "well if that was your present then here's mine." ikuto hugged her and whispered in her ear "Amu, I love you." ikuto removed himself from the embrace and looked at her, trying to find an answer, trying to find if she loved him back.

Amu stared at him, tears forming in her eyes, she hugged him back and said "I love you too Ikuto!"

Ikuto, happy, wrapped his arms around her, he held her tight, he didn't want to let go, no, not yet. "Amu… wanna be my girlfriend then?" he asked with a smirk

"hm… I don't know… wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile/smirk

Ikuto chuckled and said "only if you be my girlfriend" and she replied with "well only if you be my boyfriend" she giggled.

Ikuto flipped her around and laid her on her bed, he was hovering over her with his hands on either side of her head, his knees holding his lower body up and his eyes staring deeply into Amu's.

"if you don't answer me then I might have to make you answer me" he said with a devious smile

Amu stared into his eyes, was he really serious? He looked like it, then she said "I dare you." wrong move. Ikuto began to attack her with kisses, he kissed her face, down her neck, her fingers, her arms her legs, (not in the places where hes not suppose to go though). He was kissing down her neck when she moaned, a smirk was on his lips as he continued kissing her neck and leaving red marks. "I-Ikuto! O-Okay! I'll be your G-girlfriend!" she managed to say. Ikuto stopped kissing down her neck and kissed her lips. "Good. Now you're ALL MINE!" he said with a very devious smirk (oh my god! A smirk that is devious!? Holy crap amu! Run! XD). "I-Ikuto.. W-what are you t-thinking??" she said to scared to know the answer. Ikuto got off of his hands and knees and hugged Amu's side, he laid his head against her chest and entangled his fingers with hers. "Nothing you pervy kid" he smirked, Amu giggled and kissed his forehead. "I Love You." she said, ikuto looked up at her and kissed her lips "I love you more" he smirked and they Kissed.

The End!!

Aznpride: Merry Christmas Everyone! Thanks For Reading!

Ikuto: Merry Christmas.

Amu: Have A Great Christmas Everyone!

Ikuto: Amu, I lost my present, can I have another one? -smirk-

Amu: uhhg… -kiss-

Ikuto: Woot!

Aznpride: but I wanted ikuto to kiss me…

Ikuto: =O here ya go! -kiss-

Aznpride: THIS CHRISTMAS ROCKS! XD thanks for reading everyone! Merry Christmas!


End file.
